1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, including a word processor having a transmitting/receiving function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art information processing systems including, for instance facsimile apparatus communicate with other facsimile apparatus. Similarly, information processing systems are known in which word processors communicate with other word processors.